PABOYA
by nadalyunjae
Summary: Yunjae/NC 21 /Comeback
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : PABOYA**

 **Cast : Yunjae and other**

 **Genre : Romance/NC (Warning 21+) and GS**

 **Ini hanya sebuah cerita fiktif, tidak ada unsur menghina atau semacamnya, penulis hanya meminjam nama sebagai tokoh. Jadi, untuk yang tidak suka bias langsung ganti link.**

 **Don't like don't read ok**

 **Chapter1~**

"Umma dan Appa akan kembali sekitar 2 bulan lagi, kalian berdua, Umma harap bisa menjaga si nakal itu" celoteh Mrs. Kim kepada anak dan menantunya.

"Umma tidak perlu berlebihan, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" jawab seorang gadis yang tengah memainkan gadgetnya.

"Ya, tidak usah banyak gaya, kau itu masih kecil" bantah sang Appa a.k.a Mr. Kim.

"Aku sudah 22 tahun Appa, dan aku sudah dewasa, tanpa Chulie Eonni dan Hangeng Oppa aku bisa di rumah sendiri" jawab gadis itu lagi dengan nada kesal.

"Mati lampu saja kau berteriak minta tolong, bagaimana bisa kau jaga dirimu, huh?" jawab sang kaka perempuan yang merupakan kakak kandungnya.

"Sudah-sudah. Umma dan Appa berangkat, kalian jaga diri baik-baik" ucap sang Appa seraya menarik koper besar kedalam mobil diiringi oleh sang istri dibelakangnya.

"Nah Joongie, sekarang kau-" ucapan Heechul terhenti ketika kepalanya menengok ke arah dimana Jaejoong semula berdiri kini telah hilang. "Hah anak itu benar-benar"

"Sudah biarkan saja, kau harus mengerti kondisinya saat ini masih labil setelah putus dari kekasihnya, biarkan saja dia dulu" ucap Hangeng untuk membela adik iparnya.

"Kau ini, terlalu memanjakannya" jawab Heechul kesal dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah.

.

Jam kini sudah menunjuk pada angka lebih dari 12 malam. Jaejoong masih asik dengan komik di tangannya, tak lupa sebuah headfree menyumpal di telinganya. Tangan lainnya tengah asik memasukan berbagai macam camilan kedalam mulutnya, namun ketika tenggorokannya terasa kering, dirinya berniat untuk mengambil segelas air di dapur, Jaejoong langsung melepas headfreenya. Tapi…

" _Akh!... Faster baby!"_ sayup-sayup terdengar pekikan dari luarkamar membuat jaejoong penasaran.

" _Suara siapa itu?"_ Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan kea rah pintu guna memastikan suara siapa yang ada di luar sana. Karna ini kali pertama dia mendengarsuara rintihan semacam ini. Dengan perlahan dibukanya daun pintu sedikit demi sedikit. Mata Jaejoong terbelalak kala melihat adegan yang tidak seharusnya dia lihat tepat di sebuah sofa ruang tengah yang langsung menghubungkan dengan pintu kamar Jaejoong. Samar-samar Jaejoong melihat karna kurangnya cahaya, namun itu sangat JELAS.

"Akh! Baby, yah disitu….." pekik Heechul tanpa menyadari Jaejoong mengintip dari pintu kamarnya.

"Inih.. Ah.. Sempith.." begitu juga Dengan Hangeng yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong.

"Astaga! Apa yang kulakukan" pekik Jaejoong dengan suara sangat pelan, dan perlahan kembali menutup pintu kamarnya, mengurungkan niat awalnya.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong naik ke atas ranjangnya. Menutup kepalanya dengan bantal, namun suara itu masih terdengar. Dengan sedikit kasar, Jaejoong menyumpal kembali kedua telinganya dan mengatur volume lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dengan cara ini setidaknya dapat meredam suara yang bagi Jaejoong menggelikan itu. Tapi tidak dengan otaknya, apa yang dilihatnya tadi, terus berputar bagaikan video porno yang terus di replay, sepintas namun itu terus terbayang-bayang diotaknya, membuatnya sedikit frustasi. Tubuhnya bergerak kesana kemari diatas ranjang karna merasa gelisah, dan dengan sangat terpaksa, ini adalah malam yang cukup panjang bagi Jaejoong.

.

Pagi hari, Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya ketika siap untuk pergi ke kampusnya, tanpa berkata apapun Jaejoong berjalan melewati Heechul yang tengah duduk menikmati sarapannya di sofa semalam.

"Ya, kemari kau, temani aku sarapan lalu berangkat ke kampus" ucap Heechul dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Aku sudah terlambat, aku pergi dulu" jawab Jaejoong tanpa menoleh ke arah Heechul.

"Hish benar-benar" celetuk Heechul.

Jaejoong yang langsung berjalan keluar rumah itupun terlihat seperti sedang berdumal ria, seraya menghampiri motor sportnya.

"Yang benar saja, dia mengajakku sarapan bersamanya, di sofa itu? Itu justru membuatku tidak selera, Ukh" dumal Jaejoong dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergidik di luar rumah dan tidak akan sampai ke telinga Heechul.

Jaejoong langsung berjalan menuju halte terdekat untuk berangkat menuju kampusnya. Penampilan Jaejoong yang saat ini bisa menggambarkan dengan jelas kalau Jaejoong merupakan gadis perawakan tomboy, tidak seperti gadis feminim lainnya. Bagi Jaejoong berdandan seperti yeoja centil itu merepotkan, dan selalu membuat mata keranjang namja di luar sana terus memandang ke arahnya.

.

"Ya, kenapa wajahmu lusuh sepeti itu? Apa kau tidak tidur semalam?" tanya seorangteman sebayanya yang duduk tepat di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat, Suie. Aku memang tidak bisa tidur" jawab Jaejoong apa adanya.

"Apa karna komik itu?" tanya Suie lagi a.k.a Junsu lagi, tanpa menunggu Jaejoong menjawab Junsu kembali berbicara. "Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau komik itu akan membawamu hanyut dalam ceritanya, coba kau dengarkan aku dari kemarin untuk membelinya, pasti kau akan-"

"Ya, bicara dengan siapa kau?" tepuk seseorang dari belakang Junsu. Dan ketika itu Junsu menyadari Jaejoong sudah beranjak dari kursinya. "Ya! Jaejoong-ie!" teriak Junsu namun Jaejoong tak mengindahkannya.

Di luar ruangan Jaejoong berjalan sendiri sepanjang koridor. Tangannya merogoh saku celana yang dikenakannya. Jaejoong langsung mengeluarkan mp3nya dan seperti biasa, Jaejoong menyumpalkan sebuah headfree di sebelah telinganya tanpa memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

DUK! TAK!

Jaejoong yang menyadari baru saja bahunya menabrak lengan seseorang langsung menoleh ke arah bawah melihat sebuah handphone sudah tergeletak indah disana. Kemudian seorang namja berjongkok dan mengambil handphone tersebut. Mungkin itu miliknya pikir Jaejoong. Namja itu berdiri dan kemudian menghadap ke arah Jaejoong. Matanya tajam, mungkin dia akan marah, apa handphonenya rusak dan akan meminta ganti rugi. Terlihat wajah Jaejoong sedikit takut.

"Mianhae.."

Ucap namja itu singkat, membuat Jaejoong terdiam memandang wajah itu. Tidak disangka, orang yang pada awalnya dikira akan memarahinya, lantas mengapa meminta maafpadanya?

"Lain kali, cobalah perhatikan jalanmu. Supaya hal serupa tidak terjadi" tambah namja itu dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terdiam memperhatikan punggung namja tersebut.

Asing. Satu kata yang terlintas di otak Jaejoong, belum pernah Jaejoong melihatnya di kampus ini, apa dia salah satu mahasiswa baru? Masih sangat muda, terlihat seperti seusia dengannya, namun dengan penampilan yang tidak seperti anak muda biasanya. Begitu rapi dengan kemeja yang bagian lengannya digulung ke atas. Tidak mau terlalu peduli, Jaejoong kembali berjalan menujur lokernya, dengan cepat Jaejoong langsung membuka lokernya dan mengambil sebuah buku dan langsung menutup kembali pintu lokernya.

"Joongie-ah"

"Oh Astaga!" pekik Jaejoong kaget ketika menutup pintu loker muncul seorang namja dengan senyuman menyebalkannya. "Apa maumu, huh?" tanya Jaejoong kesal dan dengan nada yang sangat tidak suka.

"Aku hanya menyapamu saja, tidak bolehkah?" tanya namja itu dengan santai.

"Enyahlah dari hadapanku" ketus Jaejoong dan langsung membalikan badannya.

"Ya, kau mau kemana" saat Jaejoong hendak pergi namja tersebut langsung menahan tangan Jaejoong dan dengan kasar ditepis oleh Jaejoong.

"Dengar, Kang Dongjun. Kita sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, jadi, bisakah biarkan aku pergi? Atau kau enyah dari hadapanku?" tanya Jaejoong ketus.

"Aku kemari hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu" jawabnya dengan nada memelas.

"Dengan cara seperti itu? Heh, aku tidak ada waktu untuk berurusan denganmu lagi, dan tidak akan pernah. Kau ingat itu baik-baik" setelah mengatakan hal demikian, Jaejoong langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Meninggalkan namja yang dia sebut dengan Kang Dongjun tadi yang notabennya adalah mantan kekasihnya dan resmi putus seminggu belakangan ini. Sebenarnya dalam hati kecil Jaejoong masih menyimpan rasa, tapi itu semua kalah oleh perasaan marahnya ketika melihat dan mengingat kembali beberpa waktu yang lalu Kang Dongjun tengan berkencan dengan Yeoja lain yang sepertinya berasal dari luar kampus. Entahlah, Jaejoong tidak mau mengingat itu lagi, dengan langkah cepat Jaejoong langsung melenggang masuk kedalam ruang kelasnya dan kembali duduk ke sebelah Junsu.

"Ya, kau lihat dosen baru kita? Dia tampan bukan?" bisik Junsu.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Jaejoong sedikit penasaran. Bukankah hari ini pelajaran Matematika, tapi mengapa ada dosen lain yang masuk kedalam kelasnya. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah dimana dosen itu tengah mempersiapkan materi yang akan dibawakannya.

"Astaga!" pekik Jaejoong pelan dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik buku yang dibawanya tadi.

"Ya, kau kenapa?" tanya Junsu heran.

"Sssssttt diam" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Perkenalkan aku..Jung Yunho, aku adalah dosen pengganti selama Soo Seosangnim sedang cuti hamil. Aku akan menggantikannya sampai dia kembali, kuharap kalian bisa menerimaku sebagai dosen kalian" ujar sang dosen baru membuat Jaejoong semakin tertunduk meyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja menabraknya dan membuat handphonenya jatuh, tapi malah dia yang meminta maaf padaku" bisik Jaejoong pada Junsu.

"Yang benar? Wah, bisa jadi kalaudia mengingatmu, kau akan di tandai dan nilaimu bisa jelek Joongie" jawab Junsu guna menakut-nakuti Jaejoong.

"Kuharap dia tidak mengenaliku" jawab Jaejoong penuh harap.

"Kalian yang disana? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Aku akan memulai materi lanjutan" tanya sang dosen membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu langsung bersikap biasa.

.

Pelajaran berjalan seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang berbeda meskipun Soo seosangnim tengah digantikan. Terlihat semua mahasiswa tengah mengerjakan contoh soal yang baru saja di berikan oleh dosen baru tersebut setelah menyampaikan beberapa materi. Terlihat juga sang dosen baru tersebut tengah berkeliling untuk memeriksa mahasiswa di dalam kelasnya mengerjakan contoh soal tersebut dengan benar atau tidak. Sampai pada akhirnya dosen itu berdiri disebelah Jaejoong tanpa Jaejoong sadari,

"Kau.." panggil dosen tersebut pada Jaejoong dengan menyentuhkan sebuah spidol pada Jaejoong.

"Ah ne?" tanya Jaejoong bingung jantungnya mendadak berdetak sedikit lebih cepat.

"Bisa kau jawab soal itu di depan?" tanya Yunho dengan santai.

"Tapi aku belum selesai menghitung, Seo-"

"Kau bisa sekalian menghitungnya di depan" jawab Yunho tanpa memberikan Jaejoong bicara. "Kajja" titah Yunho seraya meletakan spidol di hadapan Jaejoong. Kemudian Yunho berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Nah.. Nah kau di incar.. hati-hati siapa tahu dosen ini galak" ledek Junsu dengan nada berbisik.

"Berisik kau" balas Jaejoong dengan suara pelan namun tatapan tajam. Sedangkan Junsu hanya memberikan tanda peace di tangannya pada Jaejoong.

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong membawa buku dan spidol menuju ke depan. Sampai pada Jaejoong berdiri dihadapan sebuah white board. Jaejoong sedikit membuang napas, ketika Jaejoong berpikir bahwa dosen barunya ini tengah mengerjainya. Jaejoong kini mulai menulis sampai pada…

"Coba kau taruh buku itu disini" ucap Yunho.

"Ta tapi.. ini hasil hitunganku sendiri dan belum selesai, jadi aku akan menyalinnya di papan tulis dan akan melanjutkan hitungannya disini" jawab Jaejoong dengan sedikit terbata.

"Tapi aku ingin melihatmumenghitung dari awal" jawab Yunho dengan mutlak dan tidak bisa dibantah.

Dengan berat hati Jaejoong meletakan bukunya diatas meja Yunho dan mulai menghitung dari awal di papan tulis. Ya, pikirannya semakin mengatakan jika dosen ini benar-benar mengerjainya. Namun, Jaejoong terus menghitung sampai beberapa menit kini hitungannya telah selesai.

"Ini sudah selesai" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung menghadapkan wajahnya pada Yunho. "Seosangnim?" ucap Jaejoong lagi seraya menggibaskan tangannya guna menyadarkan lamunan Yunho yang sejak tadi melihat ke arahnya.

"Oh kau sudah selesai?" baiklah kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu. Dan aku akan periksa ini" jawab Yunho berusaha tenang.

Jaejoong langsung menaruh spidol di atas meja Yunho dan mengambil bukunya kembali kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya.

" _Dasar dosen aneh"_ ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Baiklah ini sudah benar, kalian bisa samakan jawaban kalian dengan jawaban milik…." Yunho terhenti, dia lupa menanyakan siapa nama Jaejoong. "Kau, siapa namamu tadi?" tanya Yunho. Bukannya menjawab Jaejoong justru sibuk mengacak-acak isi tasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu dank arena memang tidak merasa di panggil.

"ya, kau ditanya oleh Jung Seosangnim" ucap Junsu dengan menyenggol lengan Jaejoong.

"Ah ye?" tanya Jaejoong dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Siapa namamu" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Ak.. aku.. Kim Jaejoong"

"Baiklah, kalian bisa samakan jawaban milik kalian dengan jawaban Jaejoong" ucap Yunho akhirnya dan kembali kekursinya.

.

Pelajaran berakhir, Jaejoong langsungmerapikan barangnya dan bergegas untuk keluar kelas. Rasanya hari ini Jaejoong ingin pulang cepat. Pikirannya penat, Jaejoong berjalan gontai menuju lobby utama. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dirinya berpapasan dengan Yunho yang muncul dari arah lain. Dengan sedikit canggung, Jaejoong langsung membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan di angguki oleh Yunho. Jaejoong heran, mengapa tampang dosennya begitu dingin, tidak seperti tadi.

"Kenapa dengan orang itu?" tanya Jaejoong pelan pada dirinya sendiri. "Oh?" dengan cepat Jaejoong langsung mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar di dalam tas dan mendapati sebuah pesan masuk dari sang Umma.

" _Siang ini aka nada yang menjemputmu, dia anak dari teman Umma, dank au sudah mengenalnya. Dulu saat kau masih kecil. Kau tunggu saja dia pasti akan menghubungimu"_

"Mengenal? Saat aku masih kecil? Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. "Oh! Oppa! Ah sudah lama sekali, bagaimana kabarnya? Dia tampan? Atau justru…." Jaejoong lemas ketika hendak menyebutkan kata-kata sebaliknya.

Jaejoong duduk di sebuah kursi di lobby. Menunggu orang yang dimaksud menghubunginya. Antara siap tidak siap. Jaejoong memang merindukan sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sepertiseorang kakak laki-laki. Tapi itu sudah 17 tahun yang lalu, sebelum pada akhirnya keluarga itu pindah ke Jepang. Dan sejak saat itu, Jaejoong tidak pernah bertemu dengan namja kecil yang usinya berbeda sekitar 5 tahun dengannya.

"Ya, Joongie.." panggil seorang namja tinggi yang muncul dan langsusung duduk sedikit menabrak tubuh kecil Jaejoong.

"Hng.." jawab Jaejoong malas.

"Temani aku makan? Kau mau?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin makan sekarang" jawab Jaejoong lagi.

"Aku yang traktir kali ini, ayolaaahhhh" bujuk namja itu lagi.

"Shirreo.. Changmin-ah bisa kau menyingkir sedikit? Seperti tidak ada space saja di sebelahmu" cerocos Jaejoong karna kelakuan temannya yang satu ini memang sering sekali mengganggunya.

"Aku lapar dan Junsu malah pergi bersama Yoochun" keluh Changmin.

"Kau bisa ajak Kyuhyun kan"

"Tapi dia tidak masuk kuliah hari ini" jawab Changmin lemas.

"Tapi aku sedang menunggu seseorang" jawab Jaejoong dengan nada antusias.

"Nugu?" tanya Changmin penasaran. "Dongjun?" tanya Changmin dengan nada meledek.

"Hish, seperti tidak ada namja lain saja" jawab Jaejoong kesal.

Ketika handphonenya kembali bergetar, Jaejoong langsung melihatnya dan mendapati pesan masuk dari nomor yang tidak di kenal. _"Apa ini dia?"_ tanya Jaejoong dalam hati dan langsung membuka pesan tersebut. Changmin yang penasaran mencoba untuk mengintip sedikit demi sedikit isi pesan yangdi terima Jaejoong.

"Aaaa! Ini dia!" teriak Jaejoong dengan senang membuat Changmin yang berada disebelahnya sedikit kaget.

"Ya! Bisa tidak kalau tidak berlebihan seperti itu?!" cerocos Changmin.

"Dia sudah menungguku di luar, aku pergi dulu, bye tiang…" pamit Jaejoong setelah mencubit pipi Changmin kemudian pergi berlari.

"Yeoja itu…" ucap Changmin pelan sambil mengusap pipinya.

Jaejoong berjalan keluar gedung kampus dan melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, disana terlihat seseorang yang bersandar pada motornya. Tubuhnya yang terbalut jaket berdiri membelakangi Jaejoong. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong mendekati namja tinggi tersebut. Tidak salah lagi, ini dia orangnya. Jaejoong berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati nemja tinggi itu.

" _Dari belakang sepertinya terlihat menarik, tapi belum tentu ketika menghadap ke arahku dia akan terlihat tampan kan"_ ujar Jaejoong harap-harap cemas dalam hatinya.

Namja tersebut terlihat sedang mengoprasikan handphonenya, kemudian terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang. Tapi tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan handphone kembali bergetar. Jaejoong mengira-ngira bahwa yang menelfonnya adalah namja di depannya ini. Dengan rasa penasaran Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan mengangkat panggilan telfon tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa Jaejoong lembut.

" _Kau dimana? Aku sudah-"_

"Aku sudah berdiri dibelakangmu, Oppa.." jawab Jaejoong cepat sebelum namja tersebut menyelesaikan bicaranya.

Namja tersebut menurunkan handphone dari telingannya dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya langsung melihat ke arah mata Jaejoong. Terkejut. Itu adalah hal pertama yang Jaejoong rasakan saat melihatwajah namja tersebut. Tangannya lemas menatap tak pecaya dengan orang dihadapannya. Sedangkan namja yang berada dihadapannya hanya melihat ekspresi Jaejoong dengan wajah sedikit bingung.

"Waeyo?"

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : PABOYA**

 **Cast : Yunjae and other**

 **Genre : Romance/NC (Warning 21+) and GS**

 **Ini hanya sebuah cerita fiktif, tidak ada unsur menghina atau semacamnya, penulis hanya meminjam nama sebagai tokoh. Jadi, untuk yang tidak suka bias langsung ganti link.**

 **Don't like don't read ok**

 **-Sebelumnya-**

" _Kau dimana? Aku sudah-"_

"Aku sudah berdiri dibelakangmu, Oppa.." jawab Jaejoong cepat sebelum namja tersebut menyelesaikan bicaranya.

Namja tersebut menurunkan handphone dari telingannya dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya langsung melihat ke arah mata Jaejoong. Terkejut. Itu adalah hal pertama yang Jaejoong rasakan saat melihatwajah namja tersebut. Tangannya lemas menatap tak pecaya dengan orang dihadapannya. Sedangkan namja yang berada dihadapannya hanya melihat ekspresi Jaejoong dengan wajah sedikit bingung.

"Waeyo?"

 **Chapter2 ~**

"Waeyo?" tanya namja itu dengan santai.

"Seo..sangnim.." ucap Jaejoong pelan nyaris tidak dapat di dengar oleh namja di hadapannya yang tidak lain adalah dosennya a.k.a Yunho.

"Kau terkejut?" tanya Yunho dengan senyuman mengejek.

"…" taka da jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Dirinya hanya bisa terdiam tak percaya, orang yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah teman kecilnnya.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam tak merespon Yunho yang semakin berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sudah 17 tahun, dank au sudah tumbuh dewasa. Tapi tetap saja tubuhmu, tidak bertambah tinggi sepertinya" ledek Yunho lagi. "Ya, Joongie-ah? Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Mmmm.. Ani, seosangnim. Hanya saja-"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, itu hanya sebutan jika kita sedang berada di dalam lingkungan perkuliahan, diluar itu kau bisa panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti dulu" dulu, seperti 17 tahun yang lalu.

Mata Jaejoong mendadak terlihat berkaca-kaca tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Yunho yang menyadari itu sedikit terlihat panic dengan perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong.

"Ya, kau kenapa? Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa" tanya Yunho yang menarik Jaejoong untuk ke arah motornya.

"Oppaaaa…" tangis Jaejoong mendadak pecah dan kemudian memeluk tubuh Yunho dengan erat.

Yunho tersenyum dan kemudian langsung membalas pelukan Jaejoong. Yunho lega, Yunho menduga pada awalnya jika Jaejoong akan marah padanya karna sempat dikerjainya di dalam kelas. Yunho sebenarnya sudah mengetahui wajah Jaejoong yang telah beranjak dewasa dari foto yang di kirimkan oleh Mrs. Kim melaluipesan chat. Namun Yunho berusaha menutupi bahwa dirinya sudah mengetahui Jaejoong, dirinya ingin mengetahui apakah Jaejoong mengenalinya dengan wajah yang berbeda. Sedikit merasa kecewa karna Jaejoong tak mengenalinya, tapi Yunho senang, ada sebuah kebiasaan Jaejoong yang tidak pernah berubah, yakni, mudah menangis ketika merasa terharu.

.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, tempat dimana menjadi kenangan keduanya saat masih belia. Sebuah taman, tempat itulah yang menjadi kenangan masa kecil mereka. Tempat itu masih sama seperti dulu, hanya ada beberapa perubahan di beberapa sudut. Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk berdampungan disebuah ayunan, kaki Jaejoong dengan perlahan bergerak mengayunkan ayunan tersebut begitu juga dengan Yunho. Sesekali mata Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho dengan malu-malu, Yunho yang menyadari itu langsung melihat ke arah Jaejoong, memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah. Hal ini yang justru membuat Jaejoong merasa malu.

"Oppa.. kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan malu-malu.

"Kau duluan yang menatapku begitu" tutur Yunho.

"Oppa, kenapa kau tidak mengaku saja kalau kau mengenalku saat di kampus tadi?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Hmm.. aku tahu kalau kau kuliah di sana, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau yang aku kerjai tadi itu adalah kau hahahaha" tawa Yunho pada akhirnya mengingat dirinya sempat mengerjai Jaejoong dengan sengaja.

"Jadi kau mengerjaiku? Menyebalkan sekali" dan seperti dulu Jaejoong mulai merajuk.

"Jadi kau marah padaku?"

"Tentu saja"

"Joongie.. kulihat kenapa penampilanmu seperti ini sekarang?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Joongie yang kukenal dulu itu sangat feminim. Tidak seperti sekarang, mana ada namja yang mau mendekatimu nanti" ucap yunho dengan enteng.

"Huh, biar saja, itu kan dulu saat aku masih kecil dan belum mengerti apa-apa. Lagipula namja jaman sekarang itu lebih banyak yang brengsek, melihat yeoja dengan penampilan sexy sedikit matanya sudah seperti ingin keluar. Aku tidak suka dengan penampilan seperti itu" jawab Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Tapi aku suka dengan wanita yang feminim dan sedikit sexy" jawab Yunho santai dan kembali mengayunkan ayunannya.

"itu berarti sama saja kau dengan namja yang lain"

"Tidak semua namja seperti itu Joongie"

"Benarkah?"

"Buktinya aku tidak seperti itu"

Satu kalimat yang Yunho jawab membuat hati Jaejoong berdesir, tidak biasanya Jaejoong mudah menaruh hati pada namja lain dengan cepat. Apalagi dengan Yunho yang sudah dianggap sebagai seorang kakak baginya.

"Apa kau ingin pulang? Ini sudah mulai sore" tanya Yunho seraya melihat ke atas.

"Boleh, kurasa Chullie Eonni sekarang masih sendirian di rumah"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang" jawab Yunho yang langsung berjalan lebih dulu menuju motornya dan diikuti oleh Jaejoong yang berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkah Yunho.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah Yunho langsung berpamitan untuk pulang, selanjutnya Jaejoong langsung masuk kedalam rumah dan tidak menemukan seorangpun di dalam rumah. Karna merasa lapar, Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapurya. Jaejoong menemukan sebuah memo berwarna pink tertempel di kulkasnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri dan mengambil memo tersebut dan membacanya.

" _Joongie, aku akan kembali besok karena aku menemani Hangeng Oppa ke pusat kota, kau jaga dirimmu baik-baik dirumah"_

"Lebih baik jika kalian pulang nanti saja karna aku bisa bebas tidak mendengar suara aneh lagi" ucap Jaejoong dengan seenaknya.

TING TONG

"Nuguseyo?" teriak Jaejoong.

"Ini aku, Yunho" jawab Yunho dari luar.

"Tunggu sebentar" teriak Jaejoong dan langsung berlari ke pintu utama.

CKLEK

"Oppa? Kau bilang kau akan langsung pulang?" tanya Jaejoong bingng.

"Kau lupa dengan ini huh?" ucap Yunho seraya menunjukan sebuah buku pada Jaejoong.

"Oh, bukuku.. hehehe mianhae, aku yang menitipkannya padamu, aku juga yang lupa" ucap Jaejoong dan mengambil bukunya dari tangan Yunho.

"Rumahmu sepi? Kau sendirian?"

"Hm, seperti itulah kelihatannya, Chullie Eonnie sedang pergi menemani suaminya ke pusat kota"

"Kau tidak takut sendirian di rumah?"

"Sebenarnya aku takut tapi-"

"Biar aku yang menemanimu" potong Yunho dan langsung melesak masuk ke dalam rumah Jaejoong sebelum mendapat ijin dari sang pemilik rumah sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal.

Jaejoong langsung berjalan mengikuti Yunho yang tengah asik melihat-lihat beberapa foto keluarga yang terpajang di dekat pintu masuk kediaman Kim. Yunho langsung menyentuh sebuah figura foto yang yang menampakan gambar Jaejoong dan Yunho saat kecil dulu. Yunho tersenyum geli melihat itu ketika mengingat masa kecil mereka berdua.

"Siapa yang mencetak foto ini? Ya Tuhan.. disini wajahmu polos sekali" ledek Yunho.

"Aku yang meminta pada Umma untuk mencetak foto itu kau tahu?" setelah menjawab pertanyaan Yunho Jaejoong langsung berjalan menuju dapur. "Kau mau makan? Aku lapar"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, jika kau lapar makan saja" jawab Yunho dan kemudian menaruh foto tersebut pada tempatnya.

"Tidak usah seperti itu, kita kan belum makan sejak tadi. Kemari dan temani aku" ucap Jaejoong dan langsung menarik lengan Yunho.

"Joongie-ah.. tidak perlu" tolak Yunho dengan halus.

"Tidak usah sungkan, bukankah dulu kau tidakpunya rasa malu jika main ke sini" tutur Jaejoong.

"Itu 'kan dulu, berbeda dengan sekarang" Yunho hanya melihat Jaejoong yang telaten menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

Ya, mereka berdua, tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi disini. Jaejoong meletakan sebuah piring disalah satu kursidan meletakan piring lain yang bersebrangan dengan piring sebelumnya lantas Jaejoong langsung mendudukin kursi yang terdapatsebuah piring dihadapannya.

"Duduklah disitu, Oppa" ucap Jaejoong. "Dan jika kau ingin air, kau bisa mengambilnya di kulkas" tambahnya.

"Ku bilang kau tak perlu repot melakukan ini, Joongie" ucap Yunho yang masih merasa tidak enak hati.

"Hitung-hitung kau menemaniku makan, itu tidak masalah kan?" ucap Jaejoong sambil melirik Yunho yang baru saja duduk. "Selanjutnya kau traktir aku makan" putus Jaejoong kemudian mulai memakan makanan dihadapannya.

"Mengapa bisa begitu?" tanya Yunho penasaran dan menopang dagu diatas meja.

"Mmmm… Oto sobogo gonto ko mongorjo-"

"Habiskan dulu makananmu, tidak baik yeoja berkelakuan seperti itu did epan seorang namja" tutur Yunho dan hanya diangguki oleh Jaejoong.

"Hn.. Mokonloh, Oppo" titah Jaejoong dengan cengiran yang manis menurut Yunho.

.

Hari mulai malam, Yunho yang semula setelah mengantar Jaejoong akan langsung pulang kini beralih meneani yeoja cantik teman masa kecilnya itu. Senyuman terus mengembang di wajah Yunho kala tangannya membolak-balikan album foto yang terlihat sedikit usang. Jaejoong berjalan seraya memegang gelas di tangannya dan memposisikan tubuhnya disebelah Yunho dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa yang tengah Yunho duduki.

"Oppa, tidak bosankah kau melihat album itu berkali-kali?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Ani, aku justru tertarik dengan foto-foto ini. Hah, rasanya ini sudah lama sekali berlalu" ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong langsung duduk di sebuah sofa mini yang tepat berada disamping sofa tempat Yunho menapakan bokongnya. Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan raut wajah Yunho yang tak lepas dari senyuman seraya menyeruput jus dalam gelasnya.

"Kenapa kau duduk disitu? Disebelahku 'kan masih luas?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Hehe, tidak terimakasih, aku disini saja" jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah konyol menahan geli.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Mmmm.. aku sudah biasa duduk disini" bohong Jaejoong dan Yunho tak ngin bertanya lebih dan kembali melihat pada album foto.

" _Kau tidak tahu saja kenapa, Oppa"_ dengus Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

"Oppa, sejak kapan kau pindah lagi kemari?"

"Sudah hamper satu bulan"

"Lalu kenapa kau baru mengajar hari ini?"

"Aku sibuk mengurusi kepindahanku, jadi aku belum sempat untuk mengurus pekerjaan baru dalam waktu dekat"

"Apa kau juga bekerja sebagai dosen saat di Jepang?"

"Yah, seperti itulah kelihatannya"

"Pasti banyak, wanita cantik disana, entah itu yang berprofesi sama denganmu, atau murid mu, atau yang lainnya. Sudah berapa wanita yang kau pacari?"

Sebenarnya, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak ingin membahas tentang masalah asmara Yunho. Tapi, berhubung tidak ada topik lain yang akan di bahas, dengan keisengannya dan sedikit rasa penasaran, Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk menanyakannya.

"Aku belum pernah berpacaran" jawab Yunho singkat.

"Pppffttt…" tawa Jaejoong tertahan ketika dirinya baru saja meneguk jus dari gelasnya. "Ehem, apa kau bercanda?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah mengejek.

"Aku serius" jawab Yunho santai dan menaruh album foto tersebut pada meja di hadapannya.

"Mana mungkin orang sepertimu tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya pacaran, itu hanya sebuah om-"

"Aku tidak melakukannya karna aku menunggumu" potong Yunho.

"Apa?"

"Aku menunggumu"

"Ma Maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini menatap lekat mata hitam Yunho.

Begitu juga sebaliknya, Yunho menatap dalam bola mata Jaejoong, terlihat dari sorotan mata Jaejoong bahwa dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang Yunho katakana saat ini.

"Aku menunggumu dewasa dan mengerti perasaanku. Sejak dulu, aku sudah menyimpan perasaan ini tapi aku tidak pernah tahu dengan perasaanmu saat kau masih kecil"

"Oppa.."

"Jika saat kau dewasa kau sudah milik orang lain, berarti aku sudah terlambat dan aku akan melepaskanmu. Tapi jika aku belum terlambat, itu artinya aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatimu" ujar Yunho panjang lebar.

"Entahlah, Oppa. Sampai saat ini aku hanya.. hanya sebagai kakak yang selalu menjagaku.. dulu" Jaejoong langsung menundukan kepalanya pada akhir kalimatnya.

Dan saat itu juga Yunho langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Cukup dekat karna kursi yang mereka duduki berdampingan.

"Tak apa, aku.. akan mencoba untuk membuatmu.. merubah perasaanmu" tutur Yunho seraya tersenyum dan Jaejoong perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. "Maukah kau membantuku untuk melakukannya? Dengan membuka hatimu untukku?" tanya Yunho kemudian.

Bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong justru memandang Yunho untuk mencari keseriusan dari manik matanya.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : PABOYA**

 **Cast : Yunjae and other**

 **Genre : Romance/NC (Warning 21+) and GS**

 **Ini hanya sebuah cerita fiktif, tidak ada unsur menghina atau semacamnya, penulis hanya meminjam nama sebagai tokoh. Jadi, untuk yang tidak suka bias langsung ganti link.**

 **Don't like don't read ok**

 **-Sebelumnya-**

"Oppa.."

"Jika saat kau dewasa kau sudah milik orang lain, berarti aku sudah terlambat dan aku akan melepaskanmu. Tapi jika aku belum terlambat, itu artinya aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatimu" ujar Yunho panjang lebar.

"Entahlah, Oppa. Sampai saat ini aku hanya.. hanya sebagai kakak yang selalu menjagaku.. dulu" Jaejoong langsung menundukan kepalanya pada akhir kalimatnya.

Dan saat itu juga Yunho langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Cukup dekat karna kursi yang mereka duduki berdampingan.

"Tak apa, aku.. akan mencoba untuk membuatmu.. merubah perasaanmu" tutur Yunho seraya tersenyum dan Jaejoong perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. "Maukah kau membantuku untuk melakukannya? Dengan membuka hatimu untukku?" tanya Yunho kemudian.

Bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong justru memandang Yunho untuk mencari keseriusan dari manik matanya.

 **Chapter 3~**

"Aku…"

"Kau tak perlu menjawab sekarang, tapi kumohon padamu untuk mencobanya" ucap Yunho dan di akhiri dengan senyuman yang sedikit menyungging di ujung bibirnya.

Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih menatap mata Yunho dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.

"Oh astaga!" Kaget Jaejoong yang hamper saja menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya. Seketika itu juga Yunho langsung menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Mianhae.." ucap Yunho pelan dan menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal. "Ah sebaiknnya aku pulang, ini sudah malam" ujar Yunho yang terlihat canggung dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mmm.. Ne, Gomawo, Oppa" Jaejoong pun ikut berdiri.

Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu utama. Yunho langsung membalikan badannya dan membuatJaejoong sedikit kaget.

"Kau kuncilah pintu, jaga dirimu" ucap Yunho sebelum berpamitan dan Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalannya.

Yunho langsung berjalan mendekati motornya dan mulai menyalakan mesin seraya melihat ke arah Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong malah memalingkan wajahnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak lagi, Yunho tersenyum melihat gelat Jaejoong, dan sesegera mungkin Yunho meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kim.

.

 **Di tempat yang berbeda**. Yunho dan Jaejoong merebahkan diri di atas ranjang mereka masing-masing. Mereka menyentuh dadanya masing-masing, merasakan getaran yangtidak biasa terjadi. Keduanya tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _ **#Jaejoong Site#**_

"Ommo! Apa yang ada di otakmu Joongie!" runtuk Jaejoong dan sedikit memukul kepalanya. "Appa benar Yunho Oppa menyukaiku sejak lama? Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku tidak menanyakan kabarnya selama dia di Jepang" runtuk Jaejoong yang terus berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

 _ **#Jaejoong Site Off#**_

.

 _ **#Yunho Site#**_

' _Apa dia tidak memiliki rasa apapun padaku? Lantas mengapa wajahnya gugup seperti itu? Tapi jika dia tidak memiliki perasaan padaku, mana mungkin wajahnya memerah seperti tadi'_ ucap Yunhodalam hati ketika mengingat wajah Jaejoong yang dipalingkan memerah ketika Yunho melemparsenyumnya saat berpamitan pulang.

 _ **#Yunho Site Off#**_

.

 **~Esok Hari~**

"Tn. Jung, maukah kau menemaniku untuk makan siang?" tanya seorang dosen wanita yang duduk di sebelah meja Yunho.

"Mianhae, sepertinya aku akan makan siangdengan orang lain. Mungkin lain kali kita akan makan bersama, Nona Go" jawab Yunho yang sedikit merasa tidak enak hati.

"Oh, begitukah? Ok, Gwaenchanna" jawab Ahra sedikit lesu.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan" pamit Yunho dan Ahra hanya menganggukan kepalanya disertai dengan senyuman hambar.

Yunho berjalan dengan sedikit cepat. Tujuannya adalah kelas Jaejoong, kebetulan hari ini tidak ada jadwal Yunho untuk mengisi di kelas Jaejoong. Saat hendak berbelok, Yunho mendapati Jaejoong tengah berbicara dengan seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tegap. Dilihat dari gerak gerik namja tersebut, Yunho berpikir dia adalah kekasih Jaejoong. Cukup jauh Yunho mengamati keduanya, hingga Jaejoong tak menyadarikehadiran Yunho disana.

" _Apa karna namja itu kau tak menjawabku, Jae?"_ tanya Yunho dalam hatinya.

Dengan berat hati Yunho langsung membalikan badannya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan tempattersebut.

"Kubilang singkirkan tanganmu dariku!"

Terdengar teriakan Jaejoong dari tempatnya dan terdengar langsung oleh Yunho. Dengan cepat Yunho langsung membalikan kembali badannya dan berjalan mendekati dua orang yang kini terlihat sedang bertikai. Saat tangan namja yang menjadi lawan bcara Jaejoong bergerak, Yunho langsung menahan tangan tersebut dan menatap tajam si pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Bisakah kau tidak membuat keributan disini?" tanya Yunho dingin.

"Oh.. Seosang..nim" kaget namja tersebut yang tak lain adalah Dongjun mantan kekasih Jaejoong.

"Pergi dari sini" titah Yunho mutlak dan langsung menghempaskan tangan namja tersebut dengan sedikit kasar.

Dongjun langsung berlari kecil untuk menghindari amukan Yunho. Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah bersandar pada dinding untuk menetralkan emosinya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Apa dia melakukan kekerasan padamu?" tanya Yunho yang memegang pundak Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Ani, dia hanya sedikit memaksaku" jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan dia hingga dia melakukan itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya"

"Baiklah. Ini sudah jam makan siang, kau mau menemaniku istirahat?" tanya Yunho lagi dan Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan.

.

"Kau bilang kau ingin minum saja, tapi dari tadi kau hanya diam dan mengaduk minumanmu. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yunho bingung. "Apa namja itu lagi?" tambahnya.

"….." tidak ada jawaban. Entah Jaejoong mengacuhkannya atau melamun.

"Aku bisa menebaknya" ujar Yunho tersenyum kecut.

Seketika selera makan Yunho hilang. Yunho menghentikan aktifitas makannya dan duduk bersandar. Mata tajamnya menatap Jaejoong yang masih saja mengaduk minumannya dengan sedotan.

"Ommo!" kaget Jaejoong ketika Yunho menarik gelas dihadapannya.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Yunho langsung.

"Ani" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku" bantah Yunho. "Sejak tadi kau hanya diam. Kau memikirkan namja itu kan?"

"Sungguh aku tidak memikirkannya" bohong Jaejoong.

"Jika kau hanya seperti ini, lebih baik kau tadi menolak untuk menemaniku Jae" ujar Yunho dingin dan bangkit darikursinya.

Cemburu, itu yang Yunho rasakan. Yunho pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terdiam menatap Yunho. Tidak lupa dengan beberapa pasang mata yang melihat heran kearah mereka. Begitu juga dengan Junsu, Changmin dan jangan lupakan Ahra yang juga berada dalam kantin yang sama. Melihat Jaejoong yang sendirian, dengancepat Junsu dan Changmin memindahkan makanan mereka masing-masing untuk mendekati Jaejoong.

"Ya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Junsu yang langsung melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Ya, Suie. Jangan kau tanya seperti itu. Kau tidak lihat wajah Jaejoong?" bisik Changmin pada yeoja yang bisa di bilang sulit untuk mengerem mulutnya.

"Mmmm.. Joongie.." panggil Junsu pelan.

"Aku duluan" ucap Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Junsu juga Changmin yang bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Diapasti sedang ada masalah dengan Jung Seosangnim" ujar Changmin.

"Tapi yang aku bingung, sejak kapan mereka menjadi dekat? Bukankah Joongie kesal dengan Jung Seosangnim" ungkap Junsu.

"Kesal? Untuk apa?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Jadi kemarin….." pada akhirnya Junsu menceritakan apa yang terjadi dalam kelasnya kemarin. Jelas saja Changmin tak mengetahui hal itu, sebab Changmin tidak dalam kelas yang sama dengan mereka. **(Back To Chapter 1)**

Sedangkan di meja yang berbeda. Ahra hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya, tidak ada selera sama sekali terlihat dari wajah yeoja cantik tersebut.

"Ternyata Tn Jung sedang mendekati salah satu mahasiswa disini, pantas saja dia tidak mau aku ajak untuk makan siang" keluh Ahra pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Sejak tadi setelah meninggalkan kantin tadi Yunho hanya diam duduk di mejanya. Tidak ada yang dia lakukan sejak tadi. Kesal, itu yang Yunho rasakan saat ini. Tapi dia juga merasa bersalah karna sudah meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja, mungkin saja Jaejoong saat ini justru marah padanya. Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya dan memijat sedikit dahinya guna menenangkan pikiran. Yunho langsung bangkit dari tempatnya, Yunho berpikir saat ini mungkin Yunho harus meminta maaf pada Jaejoong. Dengan segera Yunho meninggalkan ruangan dosen dan berjalan menuju kelas Jaejoong.

Dengan langkah panjangnya Yunho menyusuri koridor kampus, sesekali Yunho melemparkan senyuman pada beberapa dosen dan mahasiswa yang berpapasan dengan dirinya hingga sampai pada kelas Jaejoong. Kosong, kursi yag kemarin di tempati oleh Jaejoong kosong.

" _Kemana anak itu?"_ tanyaYunho dalam hatinya, berniat untuk mencari Jaejoong di tempatlain, langsung saja Yunho membalikan badannya.

"Ommo!" kaget Junsu saat hamper saja bertabrakan dengan Yunho. "Mmm.. Seosangnim, mianhae"ucap Junsu pelan dan langsung menyingkir dari hadapan Yunho.

"Kau? Kau kan yang kemarin duduk di sebalah Jaejoong? Siapa namamu? Aku lupa" ucap Yunho.

"Junsu, Kim Junsu" jawab Junsu.

"Ah ya, Junsu. Kau lihat Jaejoong pergi kemana?" tanya Yunho kemudian.

"Jaejoong?" ucap Junsu dengan wajah berpikir. "Jaejoong tidak ada di dalam?" kini Junsu justru bertanya balik pada Yunho.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu dimana dia?"

"Kupikir tadi dia mengikutimu"

"Hais, anak itu" kemudian Yunho langsung pergi meninggalkan Junsu yang diam dengan wajah bingung begitu saja.

"Dosen itu kenapa?" tanya Junsu heran.

"Ya, kenapa kau diam disini, kautidak masuk dalam kelasmu?" tepuk Changmin yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Junsu.

"Ini aku baru mau masuk, sudah sana pergi" usir Junsu dan langsung melesat masuk menuju mejanya.

.

Yunho berjalan menuju kumpulan loker mahasiswa, harapannya untuk pergi esana adalah untuk bisa menemukan Jaejoong. Sesampainya disana, Yunho hanya mendapati beberapa mahasiswa tengah sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"Pergi kemana dia?"

Kemudian Yunho kembali berjalan tak tentu arah. Dirinya kini merasa bersalah, kini Jaejoong pergi entah kemana, apakah Jaejoong marah padanya? Entahlah, Yunho sama sekali tidak tahu. Hingga manik matanya menangkap sosok seseorang dari kejauhan, Yunho mempercepat langkahnya dan menyentuh pundak orang tersebut hinggadia berbalik badan.

"Seosangnim" ucap seorang namja yang tidak lain adalah Dongjun dan langsung membungkukan sedikit badannya. "Mianhae untuk kejadian tadi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu apa kau melihat Jaejoong?" potong Yunho yang seolah tidak peduli dengan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Itu.. itu aku tidak tahu seosangnim" jawab Dongjun gugup.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Dongjun, Yunho langsung kembali pergi seraya mengotak atik handphonenya. Dongjun sendiri hanya menghela nafas dan mengusap dadanya. Yunho kembali berjalan menuju ruangan dosen dan terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang, siapa lagi jika itu bukan Jaejoong. Terlihat beberapa kali Yunho men _dial_ nomor tujuannya dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Kemana dia, apa dia benar-benar marah padaku?" gerutu Yunho seraya memasuk ruangan dosen.

"Jung Seosangnim" sapa seorang dosen berjidat lebar yang tengah duduk di mejanya dan membuat Yunho melirik ke arahnya.

"Ne, ada apa Park Seosangnim?" tanya Yunho.

"Tadi seorang mahasiswa datang mencarimu" jawab dosen tersebut yang bernama lengkapPark Yoochun.

"Jinja? Siapa dia?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Ah aku lupa menanyakan namanya siapa tadi, tapi yang jelas dia seorang yeoja" ujarnya.

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Yunho yang semakin penasaran dan mendekati Yoochun.

"Dia tidak terlalu tinggi, berambut panjang terurai dan-"

"Baju apa yang dia pakai?" potong Yunho.

"Hoodie softpink dengan gambar hello kitty di depannya" jawab Yoochun cepat.

"Kapan dia kemari?"

"Belum lama ini"

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu terimakasih atas informasinya" ujar Yunho dan berjalan ke mejanya yangtidak jauh dari meja Yoochun.

Yoochun segera memutarkursinya hingga duduk menghadap pada meja Yunho. Yoochun sedikit tersenyum dengan mata menyelidik kea rah Yunho membuat Yunho sedikit rishi melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat Park Seosangnim?"

"Ani, hanya saja mahasiswa itu menyebutmu, Yunho Oppa. Hahaha lucu sekali saat dia menyebutkan itu, terlihat imut. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya" ujar Yoochun panjang lebar.

"Lalu?" tanya Yunho singkat.

"Apa hubungannya kau dian anak itu?" tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Ah bukan apa-apa"

"Mana mungkin dia memanggilmu begitu jika tidak ada hubungan apa-apa" selidik Yoochun.

"Kami hanya berteman itu saja" jawab Yunho malas dan berkutat dengan beberapa kertas di mejanya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, hanya teman masa kecil"

"Tapi, wajahnya terlihat seperti habis menangis tadi" ujar Yoochun membuat Yunho kembali menatap ke arah Yoochun.

Bukannya menjawab ucapan Yoochun, Yunho langsung pergi kembali meninggalkan mejanya dan kembali mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong di luar ruagan.

Tuuuuuutttt~

" _Yeobosseyo"_ jawab Jaejoong dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Joongie-ah, kau dimana sekarang?"

" _Aku sedang perjalan pulang ke rumah"_ jawabnya lagi.

Tidak salah lagi yang di dengarkan Yunho, Jaejoong tegah menangis, sepertinya dia pulang dengan kendaraan umum.

"Tunggu aku, aku akan menyusulmu"

 _Kira-kira Joongie kenapa?_

-TBC-


End file.
